You Don't Need A Man
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Magenta comforts Columbia after Columbia finds out that they had just eaten Eddie. Magenta/Columbia, mentions of Riff Raff/Magenta, implied Columbia/Eddie.


Magenta rapped her knuckles against the bedroom door that she and Columbia had shared, and she could hear the girls nasally, quiet sobs on the other side. The Domestic rolled her eyes. It wasn't hard for her to get frustrated with the Groupie quickly; Columbia was rather childish, after all. At least Magenta thought so. When there was no response to her knocking, Magenta sighed and entered the room anyway.

"You are being childish." Magenta slurred, her eyes quickly traveling over the petite figure of Columbia, who laid in the two pushed together beds, her dyed ginger head stuffed into a pillow. A muffled sob escaped from Columbia's lips, and Magenta grinded her teeth together. She hated the sound of crying. "Vhy are you crying?"

Columbia was still, before she lifted her head and her eyes met Magenta's.

Magenta felt her eyebrow twitch at the sight of Columbia's make up running down her face, but she kept her composure. She could see dried bits of vomit at the corner of her mouth, and she only wondered how many times the poor girl had just thrown up the remnants of Eddie she had just begun to digest.

Columbia stared at Magenta with wide, innocent eyes, her bottom lip quivering. "I hate him." She cried, biting down on her lip. Magenta chuckled. They all hated him.

"You get used to it." She assured, strutting over to the bed and sitting on the end. She allowed Columbia to wallow in silence for a few minutes. "To be completely, I think you are better off." She added dryly. Magenta had never had to comfort somebody before, until Columbia had joined their little freak-show extravaganza.

Columbia looked back up at Magenta, taking a deep breath and swallowing. "You do?" She asked, sniffing. She reached the back of her hand up to wipe her nose, but Magenta stopped her, taking a hold of her forearm and lowering it back down to her lap. Shaking her head, Magenta reached down into the top of her uniform, and pulled a handkerchief from it, and began dabbing at Columbia's wet face.

The warmth of the fabric surprised Columbia at first, but she gave into it as Magenta wiped away at the wet, melted make up. "I do." Magenta nodded, holding Columbia's face in her hand gently. "Personally, I don't think that a woman needs a man in her life. She may vant one; but she doesn't need one." Columbia licked her lips before asking a daring question.

"So…so you don't need Riff Raff?" She asked cautiously.

Magenta's gentle grip soon turned into a stone iron one on Columbia's jaw, and the girl squeaked out in pain. That would leave a bruise.

"Vatch your mouth." Magenta growled, beginning to move her hands away from the Groupie.

"No, please! I'm…I'm sorry. I won't tell; I promise." Columbia pleaded, her fingers curling around Magenta's forearm. The Domestic hesitated for a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek before sitting back down and turning back to Columbia, her face hard. "I'm sorry." Columbia apologized again, her voice quiet and soft. "Please help me." She pouted, motioning to her face. Without a word, Magenta resumed her treatment on Columbia's made up face, her touch slightly less gentle than the last time.

"Riff Raff and I…We are just afraid to lose each other." Magenta sighed, pulling out another handkerchief from her dress. She dabbed it on her tongue, and ran it across Columbia's smooth skin. Columbia nodded, not saying another word.

"Well…what about a woman?" Columbia asked, a few minutes later, as Magenta threw her handkerchiefs in the small bathroom sink. She was confused for a moment, as to what Columbia was trying to say. She stepped out of the bathroom, eyebrow raised. "Well, you said a woman doesn't need a man in her life…what about a woman?" Columbia asked again, playing with her fingers as she looked down at her lap. She knew a blush was creeping into her cheeks.

Magenta chuckled, biting down on her lip. She strut back over to where Columbia was sitting, and crossed her legs, smirking. "Yes, Collie? Vhat about, a woman?" She asked, chuckling haughtily.

Columbia's breath caught in her throat for a second. "Well…because I know sometimes, you and I…" Columbia didn't know why it was so embarrassing for her to explain. She was a groupie; for christ's sake, it's what she did for a living. Whenever it had actually happened with Magenta, neither of the girls thought twice about it. At least, Columbia didn't. But now that she had thought about it, and about Magenta's words, it was chewing at her a little bit.

"You and I vhat, Collie?" Magenta slurred, her sultry Transylvanian voice beginning to drip with lust. The Domestic moved closer to Columbia, their faces only inches apart.

"We, uh…" Columbia trailed off as Magenta closed the space between them, her lips pressed against Columbia's. Magenta pulled back, and Columbia noticed the significant darkening of Magenta's eyes.

The dark haired maid gave Columbia a small grin, and leaned in once more, a bit lower this time, and kissed the spot that her fingers had roughly treated Columbia's jaw moments before. "Trust me, Collie. You don't need a man in your life." She whispered.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
